Giratiempocambiando la historia
by bellarosas13
Summary: Bellatrix intentará ayudar a su amado señor oscuro a encontrar su felicidad, para ello se trasladará junto a el hacia el pasado para  intentar salvarlo de una futura vida oscura, triste y miserable...
1. Chapter 1

31 De diciembre.

Bellatrix, una de las mortífagas mas devota al señor tenebroso ha tenido una idea para hacer el día del cumpleaños de su amo, el cual era hoy.

Por la mañana, decidió ir a Gringotts a retirar una gran cantidad de dinero de su bóveda.

Estaba decidida a obsequiarle algo a su amo, pero no cualquier cosa, algo único y especial que no olvidara nunca.

A continuación se dirigió al callejón Diagon y entró a una tienda de artilugios mágicos muy famosa.

-Buenos días señora Lestrange, ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Si, quiero un giratiempo, ¿Cuánto cuesta?-

- 2900 galeones señora.-

-Si lo llevo, y un bolso de cuentas.-

- 1000 galeones.-

-Listo- La pelinegra pagó y se marchó a la mansión de su hermana a preparar todo.

-Mmm...… ¿Qué me está faltando?-Se preguntaba.-Muy bien, creo que nada.-

Se le había ocurrido la loca idea de regalarle un viaje al pasado a su amo.

Trancó todas las puertas para estar sola en el comedor.

Sobre la larga mesa organizó todo lo necesario.

Después las metió en el bolso, dinero y algo de ropa casual de Lucius, de ella y de Draco.

Aprovechando que estaba sola en la gran habitación, remangó su brazo y toco su marca tenebrosa para llamarlo.

Al instante su tatuaje comenzó a arderle, el lord ya estaba en camino.

Varios minutos después, llego el, envuelto en una nube negra.

El ambiente del salón era frío y tenso.

-¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó mirando hacia todos lados ya que le extrañó ver solo a su mano derecha en el lugar.

-Mi lord.-Dijo la mortífaga haciendo una reverencia.-Hoy es su aniversario, ¿no?-

-¿Por eso es que me has llamado?-Preguntó molesto por el viaje inútil y sin importancia que le hizo hacer.

-Lo he llamado para darle un regalo.-Dijo la pelinegra acercándose al señor oscuro.

Temerosa, por la reacción que el podría tener, agarró la mano del señor oscuro y colocó en ella el pequeño aparato dorado.

-¿Para que quiero yo un giratiempo?-Preguntó de mala gana mirando la cosa en la palma de su mano.

-Ya le dije mi señor, voy a hacerle un regalo-

-¿Un viaje?-

-Si-

-Mira Bellatrix, no estoy con ánimos de viajar a ningún lado-

-Por favor, venga con migo mi señor, le prometo que no se va a arrepentir.-

-Más te vale.-Amenazó el lord.

-Gírelo mi señor.-Le pidió la bruja.

-¿Cuántas veces?-Ya que no tenía ni media idea de a donde iba a ir.

-Vamos a retroceder años, así que mi señor, debe darle 6 vueltas, cada una que valga por diez.-

Al instante todo a su alrededor comenzó a girar y a cambiar velozmente.

De pronto, se encontraban parados a mitad de una calle de piedra en lo que parecía ser Londres.

-Mi señor, ¿recuerda este lugar?-Preguntó la pelinegra.

-No-Respondió, no muy seguro ya que estaba anocheciendo y se estaba poniendo oscuro y todavía no habían prendido un solo farol en la calle.

-Mire hacia allí y dígame si lo recuerda mi señor.-Susurró Bellatrix señalando con su mano un edificio con un cartel que decía "Orfanato".

-Si, ahora lo recuerdo.-

Caminando muy despacio, el lord, seguido muy de cerca por su cierva, avanzó hacia el edificio.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-Le preguntó a la mujer.

El hombre no entendía nada.

Con melancolía, miraba el edificio que alguna vez funcionó como su hogar durante su infancia.

-Mi señor, pensé que le gustaría venir aquí después de todos estos años…-

-¿Qué me gustaría venir aquí?-Preguntó frunciendo el seño y mirándola a los ojos.

-Mi señor.-Dijo la mortífaga bajando la mirada hasta el piso.

-¿Pensaste que me gustaría volver al lugar que devoró mi felicidad, arrancó el corazón de mi pecho y me impulsó a ser lo que soy hoy?, ¿Te párese Bellatrix?-Siguió, pero esta ves levantando levemente la voz.

-Yo…yo…-

-La verdad…que poco me conoces.-

-Mi señor…-Se animó a decir.-Si es por eso, yo si entiendo las penas que usted pasó aquí adentro, es por eso que lo traje, para solucionarlo.-

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó sin entender.

-Mi señor, mi intención es sacarlo de aquí.-

-Sabes lo que puede pasar si alteramos el pasado, una mala maniobra y el presente sería diferente.-

-Lo se mi señor, pero es un riesgo que por usted me animo a correr.-

El lord la quedó mirando.

-Igual, no lo se.-

-Piénselo mi señor, podría despertarse por la mañana sin recordar un ayer tan gris, ¿no cree que es tiempo de ser feliz, aunque sea por una vez en su vida?, no se prohíba la oportunidad.-

-De a cuerdo, lo haremos con calma, pero… ¿Cómo entramos sin que no nos vean.-

-No podemos robarlo mi señor.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Puede que estemos en el pasado, pero las leyes del ministerio siguen siendo las mismas, nos perseguirán y nos casarán como animales.-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-

-Mi señor, esto es un orfanato.-

-Si ¿Y?-

-Podemos adoptarlo.-

-¿Adoptarlo?-

-Si, usted tiene el mismo apellido, recuérdelo, se hará pasar por su propio padre, sí será mas censillo.-

-De a cuerdo, hagámoslo.-


	2. El niño

Sin dudas que esta era la ocurrencia mas estrafalaria de la mortífaga.

-De a cuerdo… andando.-

-Espere.-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No cree que así llamaremos mucho la atención?-

-¿Qué haremos entonces?-

-Aremos algo que de seguro no le va a gustar.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo algo de ropa en mi bolso.-Dijo metiendo la mano dentro del mismo.

-A no, ni creas que me voy a poner ropa de muggles, Bellatrix, eso es rebajarse de nivel.-

-Lo se mi señor, esto es algo de ropa casual que tomé del armario de Lucius, es solo hasta sacarlo de allí. Piense que el que está allí dentro es usted y no otra persona.-

El lord lo dudó por unos segundos.-De a cuerdo, dámela.-

La bruja sacó 2 perchas.

Una con un traje negro y sencillo y la otra con un vestido color rosa viejo, no muy elaborado, bien de esa época.

Con simples movimientos de barita, ambos magos se cambiaron en medio de la calle, con un hechizo que intercambiaba las prendas puestas por las de las perchas.

-De a cuerdo mi señor, ahora entremos, pero recuerde, pase lo que pase, no haga nada tonto, deje su barita guardada.-

Ambos mortífagos entraron al lugar.

Golpearon contra la rustica puerta de entrada un llamador de bronce.

-Buenas noches, ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo?-Preguntó al abrir la puerta, una mujer uniformada, de no mas de 50 años.

Esta mujer era la que dirigía el lugar, algo así como una directora.

-Si-Dijo Bella endulzando la voz y forzando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Queremos adoptar a un niño.-

-Claro, pero…pasen.-

La uniformada los dirigió a una pequeña oficina.

Voldemort miraba hacia todos lados, el lugar le traía recuerdos, algunos que no quería recordar bajo ninguna sircunstancia.

-Tomen asiento.-

Voldemort tenía muchas ganas de sacar su barita y matar a esa mujer.

La conocía muy bien como para no odiarla.

-Cálmese mi señor, no haga algo estúpido.-Le susurró la bruja cuando lo vio acercar peligrosamente su mano a la barita.

-¿Así que quieren adoptar?-

-Si-Asintió Bellatrix.

-¿Están casados?-

-Ambos se miraron sin saber que responder.

-Si-Respondió nerviosa la bruja.

-De a cuerdo, la política de adoptar requiere mucho papeleo y mucho tiempo, así que aremos esto, ustedes eligen al niño y se podrán ir, es que nos encontramos con una gran cantidad de chicos y estamos tratando de apresurar el proceso. ¿De a cuerdo?-

-Si- Asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Solo quiero sus nombres.-

-Yo soy Justin Aldrich.-Mintió Bellatrix sin problema.

Voldemort la copió y le mintió a la directora-Yo soy Albert Blumer-

-Muy bien señores Blumer, daré la señal para que los chicos se apronten. ¿Quieren niño o niña?-

-Niño.-Afirmó el lord.

Un sonar de campana, dio la señal para que todos los chicos se formaran en filas, en un enorme patio.

Los 3 comenzaron a avanzar frente a estos.

Uno por uno los dos magos iban mirando con atención cada una de las caras.

Hasta que una frente a la puerta 743 les llamó la atención.

Voldemort se agachó frente a un pequeño niño de pelo castaño y ojos claros.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

El chico no contestó.

-Anda, diles tu nombre-Le animó la directora.

-Soy Tom Señor.-

Al escuchar ese nombre, el señor oscuro se levantó mirando con cara seria a Bellatrix, como queriendo decir algo y después la desvió hacia la mujer uniformada y le dijo.

-Nos llevaremos a este.-

La mujer asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al chico.

-Ve a tu cuarto y arma tu maleta, te vas de aquí.-

El chiquillo asintió con la cabeza y entró a su habitación.

Todos los chicos rompieron filas cuando las palmas de la veterana sonaron en lo alto.

Los 3 esperaban fuera de la habitación del chico.

Hata que salió con una valijita.

-Bueno Tom, estos son los Blumer...te van a llevar a casa.-

El niño no decía nada, ni siquiera mostraba ninguna emoción, no paresí a importarle o no entuciasmarle la idea.

-De a cuerdo, que sean muy felices.-Dijo de ultimo la mujer uniformada, acompañando a los 3 a la salida de ese oscuro lugar.


	3. La verdad al chico

Estaban otra vez fuera, en las frías calles.

-¿Para donde vamos ahora?-Preguntó Voldemort, ya que en el cielo se veía que la noche amenazaba con traer tormenta.

-Mi señor, su casa en el bosque prohibido, debe de estar desabitada en este momento, ¿no?-

El brujo se detuvo a pensar….

-Si, creo que si.-

Ya que la casa solo fue habitada durante 2 por quienes la construyeron año y 15 años antes que el naciera fue abandonada, siendo el lord el segundo y ultimo dueño de la mansión.

-¿Qué haremos con el? ¿Cómo lo llevaremos?-

-Lo tele transportaremos con nosotros, claro-

El chico escuchaba la conversación de estos dos extraños en silencio, pero no podía entender nada.

Bellatrix le asintió con la cabeza a su amo y sacó su barita.

Tomó la mano del niño, le sonrió simpáticamente y li dijo.

-Daremos un paseo, no te sueltes de mi mano. ¿Entendiste?-

El chico movió la cabeza en señal de haber entendido.

En cosa de un segundo se transportaron.

El viaje fue corto, pero muy movido para el chiquilín, que nunca lo había hecho.

Ahora los 3 se encontraban parados en medio de un bosque tenebroso, rodeados de una espesa niebla y frente a una gran mansión envuelta en enredaderas.

-Entren-Dijo el señor oscuro.

Ya había comenzado a llover torrencialmente.

La casa se veía intacta, lo único que tenía es que estaba cubierta de polvo.

Estaban en el salón principal de la casa, la sala de estar.

Voldemort se sentó en uno de los empolvados sillones.

-Ven aquí.-Le dijo al chico llamándolo con su dedo.

Pero el chico no se movía, ni siquiera hablaba.

Bellatrix, ya que aun lo tenía sujeto de la mano lo llevó ante el y se sentó al lado del mago oscuro.

El lord lo contempló por unos segundos y acto seguido lo abrazó.

-¿Sabes quien soy yo?-

-No señor-Dijo por fin el chico.

-Soy tu-

Tom no entendía nada.

-Eso debe ser imposible señor, ya que yo estoy aquí.-

-Nada es imposible.- Agregó Bellatrix.

-Somos magos-Le susurró Voldemort.

-Demuéstralo.-Desafió el crío, que se negaba a creer sin pruebas.

Frente a sus ojos, Bella apuntó con su barita hacia la chimenea y gritó

-Incendio-Y en la misma se formó una llamarada de fuego.

Tom quedó estupefacto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Y tu también lo eres.-Le respondió la bruja sentándolo en su regazo.

-¿Yo?-

-Si tu, o a caso últimamente no has experimentado extraños acontecimientos que no puedes explicar.

El chico asintió silencioso y pensativo.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Su novia?-Preguntó.

Bellatrix le sonrió un poco incomodada por la pregunta.

-No mi cielo, yo soy simplemente… como explicarlo…su servidora y tuya también desde luego. Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black.-

-Mucho gusto señora.-La saludó cordialmente el niño.

Es que recién se estaban presentando realmente.

-¿Tienes hambre pequeño?-Le preguntó la bruja con voz infantil.

-Si un poco.-

La mortífaga, ante el asombro del joven, hundió su brazo en su bolso de cuentas y sacó de allí un pastel de mora envuelto.

De el cortó 3 pedazos y los repartió.

-Muy bien, es hora de ir a dormir-Bostezó Voldemort cuando todos terminaron de comer.-Este a sido un día largo para todos.-

El lord, quien obviamente conocía la mansión, guió a todos hasta el 2º piso y le indicó a cada uno su habitación.

-Ocuparemos estas 3. Tom, la tuya es la del medio. Bellatrix, la tuya es la de aquella punta y yo ocupare esta esquina.-

El niño entró en aquella habitación, era enorme, exageradamente más grande de la que tenía en el orfanato.

Apoyó su maletita en la enorme cama, la abrió y sacó de allí el pijama.

Se cambió, cerró la maleta, la guardó debajo de la cama y se acostó llevando las sabanas y frazadas hasta debajo de sus ojos. Intentó dormir, sin pero los ruidos de los truenos y la luz de los relámpagos lo asustaban.

Puede que el fuera Tom Riddle, pero tenía 10 años, era solo un niño pequeño.

En eso alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Si?-

-Perdón Tom, venía a ver si estaba todo en orden.-Era Bellatrix.

-Si-Titubeó el chico, tratando de ocultar el miedo que le provocaba la tormenta.

Bella se acercó a la cama, le besó la frente y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a su recámara.

Ella podría ser una acecina, psicópata, odiosa y embustera, pero mantenía bien guardado en el fondo un amor maternal piadoso, ya que siempre había querido ser madre, pero no podía tener hijos.

-Perdóneme señora…-Llamó el niño tembloroso.

-¿Si?-

-¿Podría quedarse hasta que me duerma?-

-Claro que si cariño.-Le respondió esta cerrando la puerta y retrocediendo.

Caminó rodeando la gran cama y se acomodó junto a el.

El chico se recostó contra ella, la sentía como una madre, especialmente porque nunca tubo una.

-¿Te sabes algún cuento?-Le preguntó.

-Mmm...…Solo uno. "El vuelo del fenix". ¿Quieres que te lo cuente?-

-Si por favor.-

-Muy bien.-

Bella pasó su mano por detrás de la cabeza del niño, para que este se pudiera recostar.

Sin embargo el chico la abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la bruja.

La mortífaga comenzó a contar la historia, pero cuando llegaron a la mitad de la misma ambos se durmieron.

Uno abrazado al otro.

A altas horas de la noche y sin avisar, el lord entró al cuarto, para ver si todo estaba en orden.

Los vio a los 2 durmiendo.

Como vio que todo estaba bien se dispuso a retirarse para ir a acostarse de nuevo.

Pero la puerta rechinó e hizo que la bruja se despertara.

-Mi señor yo…, es que me pidió que me quedara un rato, estaba asustado por la tormenta.-

-Si Bella, no importa.-

Ambos magos salieron del cuarto de Tom y se fueron a dormir, cada uno a su habitación.

No sin que antes el lord le agradeciera a su vasalla por haberlo ayudado a "rescatarse" de ese lugar tan espantoso.


	4. Nuevo hogar

Ya había amanecido hace rato.

Eran como las 12:37 de la mañana y recién se estaban levantando.

Bellatrix se cambió el vestido rosa por el negro, tomó su barita y bajó a limpiar.

Pretendía tener todo listo en una hora ya que solo era quitar el polvo y un par de mantas blancas de los muebles.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo se quedarían en la mansión.

Mientras tanto, el lord fue a despertar a Tom.

-Buenos días-Le saludó corriendo las cortinas de la gran ventana.

Afuera estaba cayendo una llovizna leve, el día estaba gris, pero por lo menos no había ni viento, ni relámpagos, ni truenos.

-Vamos para abajo a desayunar.-Ordenó el mago oscuro.

El chico asintió su se dirigió a cambiarse la ropa al baño de su habitación.

Voldemort lo esperó fuera del cuarto.

Una vez que el niño estuvo listo bajaron.

-Buenos días Tom-Saludó la bruja al niño con un beso.-Buenos días mi señor.-Al lord que caminaba detrás del chico lo recibió con una reverencia.

-Bellatrix, ¿Está en desayuno?-Preguntó el lord.

-¿Desayuno?, mi señor, aquí no hay nada de comer, mas que el pedazo de pastel que sobró de ayer.-Contestó la bruja.

-¿No hay ningún lugar donde se pueda comprar algo?-

-No lo se mi lord.-

-Ve, busca algún abastecimiento y compra bastante comida porque estaremos u8n buen tiempo aquí, por lo menos una semana.-

-Si mi señor.-

-Y no demores.-

-No mi señor.-

No había podido limpiar mucho, pero por lo menos algo adelantó.

La bruja tomó su bolso de cuentas, donde tenía el dinero y se desvaneció en el aire.

Los dos hombres estaban solos.

-¿Qué quieres hacer mientras tanto?-Preguntó Voldemort amigablemente mirando hacia el niño.

-No lo se- Respondió tímidamente el pequeño.

-¿Te gustaría aprender unos trucos de magia?-

Tom no contestó, solo movió la cabeza en señal de que si.

-Muy bien, toma mi barita, apunta a ese objeto, no lo pierdas de vista sacúdela y di Wingardium Leviosa.-

Inexperto y aun dudoso, Tom miró uno de los sillones del salón y gritó las palabras.

Pero no pasó nada.

-Vamos, concéntrate.-

-Wingardium Leviosa.-Volvió a gritar el chico y ante su total sorpresa, el sillón se levantó y quedó flotando en el aire por unos segundos.

-Muy bien hecho.-Felicitó Voldemort.-

Con tan solo 10 años ya era capas de realizar un simple hechizo sin ningún tipo de dificultad.

Eso llena de orgullo al mago oscuro.

Pasó como 48 minutos explicándole al niño las utilidades de una barita, como defensa, ataque, uso personal, y algunos otros hechizos sencillos..

Hasta que vieron aparecerse a Bellatrix.

-¿Encontraste las cosas?-

-Si mi señor, ahora mismo voy a ordenarlas en la cocina y luego a servir el desayuno.-

-De a cuerdo, pero apúrate.-

-Si mi señor.-Y se marchó.

Mientras tanto, Voldemort siguió con su charla con Tom casi por 20 minutos más.

-Mi señor…. Está todo listo.-Interrumpió la mortífaga desde la puerta.

Voldemort la miró asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Tom.

-Muy bien, por ahora lo dejaremos por aquí, ¿Te párese?-

-Si señor.-

-Muy bien vamos a desayunar.-Siguió el lord.

Ambos brujo se acercaron a la mesa, la cual la mortífaga la había llenado con todo tipo de alimentos, cereales, pan, tortas, leche, café, pudín, gelatina, te donas, etc.

Voldemort fue el primero en sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa.

Se sirvió una taza de café, 2 donas y se puso a leer El Profeta que le había traído su vasalla.

Mientras que Bellatrix se había sentado muy pegada al niño en el costado izquierdo del la mesa.-Que cantidad de comida, ¿de verdad que vamos a comer todo esto?-Preguntó el pequeño, que nunca había visto tanta comida junta en su vida.

-De aquí puedes comer cuanto y lo que quieras cariño.-Contestó sonriendo Bella y le alcanzó un plato para que se sirviera.

El chiquillo le sonrió a la mujer, tomó su plato y comenzó a servirse todo cuanto veía.

-Baya, baya, parece que alguien se despertó con apetito.-Bufó la bruja.

Tom le seguía sonriendo.

-Come despacio que nadie te está apurando.-Seguía ella.

-Bella-Interrumpió el lord.-Asegúrate de arreglar la casa, nadie quiere vivir entre el polvo y muebles cubiertos de trapos.

Parece que el lord le había visto la cara de elfo, y eso a la bruja la hacía sentir como una alimaña.

-Si mi señor.-Le contestó, ya que no se podía dar el lujo de denegarse, primero porque el que se lo estaba ordenando era su lord y segundo, porque no tenían ni elfos ni inferis que se encargaran de hacer eso.


	5. Pleito

-Tom-La bruja llamó la atención del muchacho, que tenía la boca llena de comida.

-¿Si?-

¿Quieres ir a jugar con aviones de papel al jardín después de desayunar?-Le preguntó al chico.

-Claro.-

-Nada de eso, el no va a ir a jugar a ningún lado.-Interrumpió Voldemort en seco.-Tom seguirá con sus clases.-

-Pero señor, en 2 años Tom irá a Hogwarts…-

-¿Me estás contradiciendo?-Gritó enfadado el lord.

-No mi señor, claro que no.-

-¿Estás insinuándome que no debo enseñarle nada a Tom?, por si no te diste cuenta esa decisisión no te pertenece a ti.-

-Es que…mi señor… -

Por debajo de la mesa la bruja apretó la mano del niño y le hizo una señal de que se retirara hacia otra habitación o al jardín.

El chico obedeció

-Te recuerdo Bellatrix que volvimos al pasado para cambiarlo, no para dejarlo igual, ¿entiendes bruja estúpida?, mientras mas cosas aprenda, más oportunidades tendrá.-

La mortífaga bajó la cabeza y preguntó-¿Oportunidades para que?-

Voldemort enojado se paró de su silla, se paró detrás de la de Bellatrix y apoyó ambas manos en el respaldo.

-Para deshacernos de los traidores que estorban mi camino, principalmente de los Potter.-El lord levanta la voz, casi gritando- ¿Es que acaso no entiendes?-Y golpea la mesa con el puño derecho.

-Mi señor…los Potter no tendrán al mocoso hasta dentro de 30 años más o menos…-

-Eso no importa.-

-Piense que podría vivir tranquilo durante ese tiempo.-

-No seas tonta.-

Los gritos del lord llegaban fácilmente a oídos de Tom que estaba afuera de la casa, en el jardín.

El niño decide entrar a investigar por que había tal escándalo.

Entra a la casa y se oculta detrás de una pared, al lado de la puerta que une el salón principal de la mansión con la del comedor, donde estos estaban.

A la mortífaga se le escapa una pequeña lágrima, pero se la limpia enseguida.

-Si mi señor, usted podría tomar el cargo de ministro de magia. Así tendría el poder suficiente para hacer las leyes que prohíban a los sangre sucia mezclarse con los de limpio linaje y también de echarlos del mundo de la magia para siempre.

El mago oscuro levantó una ceja y quedó pensativo.

Bella estaba callada.

De repente, vio al chico ocultarse tras la pared.

-Creo que eso podríamos intentarlo, déjame pensar que podríamos hacer.-

-Si mi señor-

-Pero mas vale que funcione, porque no dejé a mi numeroso y poderoso ejército atrás por nada.-Amenazó serio.

Bellatrix se levanta aun con los ojos vidriosos y le susurra al lord de espaldas.

-Espero que no olvide que no fue el único que dejó algo atrás. Recuerde que yo dejé a toda mi familia para ayudarlo.-

Sin darle tiempo al mago oscuro para contestar la mujer caminó con dirección a la puerta donde había visto al chico, le tomó la mano y se dirigió con este al jardín.

Dejando a Voldemort envuelto en sus pensamientos y preguntas.


	6. Complot

No era el día más bonito, pero por lo menos ahora se podía salir al jardín.

Se sentaron entre las enormes raíces de un gigantesco y milenario árbol.

La mortífagas se acomodó con las piernas estiradas y la espalda contra el tronco del árbol.

Tom, se acomodó con la cabeza apoyada en la bruja.

-Bellatrix ¿que ocurre?-Preguntó el chico rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

La mujer se hacía la desentendida.

-¿A que te refieres?-Preguntó acariciando los cabellos del niño.

-¿Qué ocurre con Voldemort?-

-Nada, ¿Qué va a ocurrir? -

-No lo se, discuten mucho.-Le contestó el chico incorporándose y mirándola a los ojos.

-No ocurre nada cariño.-Abrazó al niño con ternura, dejando escapar sin que este se diese cuenta unas lágrimas mas.-

El chico no era tonto.

**Mientras tanto adentro.**

-Si, creo que podría ocupar el cargo de primer ministro, tendría mas poder del que tenía antes. Será mejor que investigue acerca de cómo van las cosas en el ministerio.

Voldemort vuelve a tomar El Profeta entre sus manos, para revisar la sección de política.

-Genial.-Exclamó dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa macabra.

Según el periódico, se anunciaba el cambio de poder tras del fallecimiento del anterior ministro, el señor Raphael Montgomery a los 127 años.

Pero aún había un par de preguntas más en su cabeza.

¿Cómo entrar a la política? ¿Cómo lograr ganar el puesto?-

No sabía como lograr llegar a su nuevo cometido.

-Quizás Bella sepa.-Pensó, y se encaminó hacia donde la vio salir 5 minutos atrás.

Aclaró la garganta, para hacerse notar.

-Mi señor.-Exclamó la bruja levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el vestido.

Tom se quedó sentado, escuchando todo desde abajo.

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste adentro.-Empezó a hablar con voz seria.-en lo de entrar en el ministerio.-

-¿Y que ha decidido mi señor?-Preguntó bajando la cabeza.

-Creo que lo haré.-

-Espléndido mi señor.-

-Tú te vas a encargar de ayudarme a entrar y a ganar-

-Lo que usted pida mi señor, pero para ganar debe quitarse la competencia de enzima. Estoy segura de que a esta altura debe haber ya candidatos al cargo de ministro.-

-Si hay otros 2, un tal Lewis Cameron y un Baron Morrison.-

-Si los conozco a los dos. El que ganaría en realidad estas elecciones es Baron Morrison.-

-Hay que moverse de prisa, en 4 días son las elecciones.-

-Si mi señor. Si me permite, yo puedo encargarme del señor Morrison esta noche.-

-¿Y que hay con Lewis?-

-De ese nos ocuparemos después. Cuando desaparezca Morrison usted se postulará y le aseguro que no perderá.-

-Eso espero Bella.-

El lord giró con hacia a la casa para marcharse.

Aun desde el suelo, el niño jaló el vestido de la mortífaga.

Bella lo miró y cambió su mirada con dirección al lord que se marchaba.-

-Mi señor-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cree que podría jugar aquí afuera con Tom un rato?-

-Si claro.ó y se marcho.

Bella pasó jugando con el chico toda la tarde hasta que comenzó a caer la noche.


	7. El Plan Parte I

Eran las 23:00 Bellatrix sirvió la cena al chico y se dirigió al despacho del lord para conversar.

Tocó 3 veces la puerta.

-Pasa-

La bruja entró en la habitación oscura y tras ellas cerró la puerta.

-Todo listo para ir mi señor.-

-Muy bien.-El lord saca de uno de los cajones 2 frasquitos, uno de color verde y el otro violeta.

-Este es el veneno que le darás a beber y este es una poción multijugos que hice hoy. Tómatela ahora, porque no queremos que te reconozcan.-

La mortífaga asintió, destapó la minúscula botellita y se la tomó de una.

Hizo unas muecas debido al espantoso sabor del brebaje, el cual en cuestión de segundos comenzó a hacer efecto.

De la cabeza de la mortífaga salían mechones dorados en cantidad, los labios de un color rosa, su mirada celeste cielo y su cuerpo adornado con un largo y escotado vestido violeta.

-Ve ahora, búscalo en su oficina en el ministerio. No te preocupes, el es el único que trabaja hasta tarde. -

La bruja asintió con la cabeza.

Guárdate el otro frasco y toma.-Dijo dándole una caja beige-Dile que tienes un paquete para entregar para el secretario Jonson. Ahora si, vete y no demores.-

La mortífaga volvió a asentir y se fue envuelta en una nube negra.

Vale aclarar que Morrison no estaba casado, pero tenía una gran debilidad por las mujeres.

En otras palabras, el hombre era todo un mujeriego.

Y esto es lo que utilizaría los dos mortífagos en su contra.

Bellatrix llegó al ministerio, buscó la oficina, se arregló el vestido, el pelo y tocó la puerta.

-¿Si?-Preguntó el político desde adentro.

-Hola, ¿Es aquí la oficina del señor Jonson?-Preguntó con voz endulzada mientras abría la puerta.

El hombre que estaba sentado en su escritorio escribiendo algunas cosas, dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-No, no es esta.-

-¿Podría dejar este paquete aquí?-

-Claro linda, ven, pasa.-

Bella cierra la puerta y entra.

-Deja el paquete por aquí, siéntate un segundo. ¿Como te llamas?-

-Soy Susan Epson.-

-Mucho gusto Susan.-Lo saludó besándole la mano.

-¿Te gustaría beber con migo una copa?-

La mortífaga asintió con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Licor de cereza?-

-Si claro.-

El hombre sacó de un gabinete 2 copas y una botella roja.

Sirvió el líquido, le entregó la copa y brindaron.

-Por ti bonita.-

-Salud-Dijeron los dos a la vez.

Ambos chocaron suavemente las copas y mirándose mutuamente las vaciaron.

-¿Otra?-

-Si-

-Salud-

-Jajajaja me gustan las mujeres a las que le gusta beber.-

-¿Si?-Le pregunta seductoramente Bellatrix

El hombre incitado se acerca a la bruja, pero antes de llegar a tocarla esta agarra la botella y le dice.

-Yo quiero otro trago, ¿Tu no?-

-Claro.-

La astuta mujer abre la botella y hace caer apropósito el tapón de la misma.

-Ups, se me calló, ¿te animas a dármelo?-

Guiado hasta el suelo por la abertura de la falda de la morena, la cual dejaba ver su pierna desnuda, el engatusado político se agacha por el tapón.

Mientras, arriba, la pelinegra saca de su escote el frasco con el líquido verde que le había dado su amo y lo vierte cuidadosamente en la copa del hombre, luego lo mezcla con el licor.

-Muy bien, aquí está la escurridiza tapa, ¿en que estábamos?-

-Toma-La bruja le entrega la copa.

-Salud.-

Morrison deja su copa vacía enzima de su escritorio y se acerca hacia su rubia compañera.

La toma de la cintura y se acerca hacia ella para darle un beso, cuando de pronto un repentino ataque de tos se lo impidió.

-Cof Cof, ¿Qué pasa? Cof Cof.-

Bellatrix divertida lo miraba mientras se desplomaba en el suelo y se agarraba con ambas manos la garganta.

-¿Que me diste?-

-Yo no hice nada cariño.-

El hombre se retorció en el suelo hasta ponerse azul.

El veneno había surgido efecto.

La competencia del lord estaba muerta.

La mortífaga agarró el vaso en el que estaba tomando y limpió con un pañuelo todas las huellas de la botella.

Luego tomó el paquete falso que había traído

-Bye Bye cariño-Y se marchó hacia la mansión donde su lord la aguardaba.


	8. El Plan Parte II

Al regresar a la mansión, el efecto de la poción multijugos había acabado.

Ya era tarde, como las 23:20 de la noche.

El lord la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones del salón principal de la casa.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó.

-Está muerto-

-No dejaste nada que nos comprometa, ¿no?-

-No mi señor-

-Muy bien Bella.-Felicitó poniéndose de pie.-Ahora vete a descansar que mañana será un día agitado.-

-Si mi señor.-

-Buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches mi señor.-

La bruja subió las escaleras y en vez de ir directamente a su cuarto, fue al del niño.

Entró para darle un beso de buenas noches y ver si se encontraba bien.

El chico estaba profundamente dormido.

Silenciosa, se acercó a la cama, le besó la frente y se marcho hacia su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se cambió la ropa en cuestión de segundos y calló rendida en su cama.

Mientras tanto Voldemort, se dirige a su despacho en la biblioteca para escribir y enviar el día de mañana una carta para mandar al ministerio de magia, con la intención de ofrecerse como primer ministro.

El lord no era ingenuo, sabía que si mandaba la carta ahora, sería el 1º sospechoso por la misteriosa muerte de Morrison.

Esperaría hasta que encontrasen el cadáver y la noticia corra.

Habiendo terminado de escribir, , firmó y guardo la hoja de papel en un sobre blanco , lo guardó enzima de la chimenea y se fue a dormir.

Al otro día, lo primero que hizo cundo se levantó fue entre bocado y bocado del desayuno, leer el Profeta.

Bellatrix estaba ocupada jugando con el niño en la mesa, pero viendo las expresiones en la cara de lord le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

El lord la miró con cierta gracia sutil y le leyó un fragmento del texto que ocupaba toda primera plana.

_"…Aproximadamente al rededor de las 08:00 de la mañana, funcionarios del ministerio de magia encontraron el cuerpo sin vida del político y candidato a primer ministro Barón Morrison._

_Hasta ahora las teorías de su muerte son se basan en los resultados de la autopsia realizada a las local 10:00._

_Los cuales indicaron que el político tenía en la sangre un alto nivel de veneno de serpiente._

_Lo que aún no se ha podido resolver es de cómo __es que llego allí, porque en el cuerpo no se encontró mordedura_

_La única teoría que se sostiene es que el veneno no fue aplicado, sino que fue ingerido._

_Como era de esperarse, el principal sospechoso __del caso, es el político Lewis Cameron, ya que era su única competencia para conquistar el cargo más importante en el ministerio._

_La sociedad mágica se reusa a votarlo hasta que se aclare la situación._

_Lo malo es que las elecciones son __mañana y no hay postulantes…."_

-Mi señor, este es el momento perfecto para revelarse.-

-Si ahora mismo enviaré la carta, llama una lechuza.

-Si mi señor.-

La bruja silbó y atrajo la atención de una de sus lechuzas que acudió al llamado.

Ataron el recado a la pata del plumífero amical y lo lanzaron al aire.

-Será cuestión de una o dos horas para que me contesten.-

-Mi señor, estoy seguro que usted se quedará con el cargo.-

-Eso espero Bellatrix.-

Habiendo ya terminado de desayunar, Voldemort se metió en su despacho a esperar la carta del ministerio.

En su carta mandó el pésame por las perdidas y que debido a lo ocurrido de que la gente no quería votar a Lewis, él se ofrecía como candidato para el puesto.

Esta era muy convincente, era casi seguro que gracias a los sucesos sucedidos o provocados mejor dicho, lo iban a aceptar.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

La bruja con un movimiento de varita vació la mesa ante el niño.

Sabía que le estaba empezando a fascinar la magia.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Tom?-

-No lo se-

-¿Qué te parece si dibujamos un rato?-

-Si claro.-

Con otro ágil movimiento de varita, la mortífaga hizo aparecer sobre la mesa un par de hojas blancas y dos cajas de colores.

Pronto ambos tomaron una hoja y algunos colores.

-¿Qué vas a dibujar?- Preguntó la morocha.

-El océano, ¿Y tú?-

-Un Hipogrifo -

-¿Qué es un hipogrifo?-

Es un animal mágico, como un caballo halado con patas de león y cara de águila.-

El niño miraba el dibujo e iba escuchando la descripción atentamente.

-Es muy bonito.-

- Ho claro, si que lo es, persona, es que no dibujo muy bien.-Sonrió ella.

En eso se escucha el llamado de una lechuza.

Se había posado en el borde de la mesa, y traía atada en la pata una carta.

Interrumpiendo la recreación., la mortífaga se levantó de su asiento, se acerca al ave y le desata la carta.

La misma traía estampado al frente el sello del ministerio de magia.

Volteó hacia el muchacho y le dijo.

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas.-

El asintió y siguió dibujando en su hoja.

La mujer se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho de su amo y llamo suavemente.

-¿Si?-  
>-Mi señor, ha llegado la carta del ministerio.-Habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.<p>

-Entra, de prisa.-

Ella lo hizo.

-Dámela.-

Se acercó hasta el escritorio y se la entregó.

El mago es oscuro abrió el sobre y de allí sacó un papel de pergamino doblado a la mitad.

Lo comenzó a leer con la vista.

-¿Qué dice mi señor?-Preguntó con cara de preocupación.

El lord la miró serio y le contestó.

-No habrá elecciones.-

Su rostro empalideció, -¿Qué?-Preguntó nerviosa, casi a punto de desplomarse contra el piso

-Debido a que soy el único candidato, automáticamente paso a ser el nuevo ministro de magia.-


End file.
